Arwen's Nightmare
by AravaeyaLuna
Summary: Arwen has a nightmare and looks for comfort in her Adar.


A small sigh escaped Elrond's lips, and the quill he held in his right hand dropped down to the desk. He ran his free hand over his face and momentarily allowed his eyes to drift closed, basking in the sensation of his thoughts wandering far away from the press of paperwork and duty.

So lost was he in his lack of thought that, even if he heard it, Elrond did not register the opening of his study door, nor the pattering of small feet across the hardwood floor. He did, however, notice a small body clamber up into his lap and huddle against his chest, pulling an arm protectively around a slim waist.

Elrond opened his eyes, startled, and looked down quickly. A head topped in curling raven locks met his gaze as the little girl buried her face into his chest, holding fast to his arm to keep it snugly around her.

"Arwen?" Elrond murmured, abandoning the quill still held loosely in his grip to run his fingers through his daughter's tangled hair. "Are you well?" he asked concernedly.

Arwen shook her head vigorously, but did not pull away from her Ada. If anything, she wormed her way further into Elrond's chest, now drawing her legs up so that they were more firmly tucked into a ball around Elrond's protective arm. Elrond frowned and then carefully shifted Arwens weight so that he could cradle her in both of his arms. She did not resist, although she stiffened when he first moved her away from the comforting warmth of his chest. She calmed again when she felt both of his arms wrap around her and hug her close.

"What happened, my little Undómiel?" Elrond asked, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "What has frightened you so?" He could feel her vague shivering, and could sense her fear and the disquiet of her fear...He gently smoothed her hair away from her face, and smiled lovingly and encouragingly down at his daughter. Arwen sniffled, and her lips puckered...

"I had bad dream" she started, sniffling again. "You and Elladan and Elrohir was all gone and I was all alone. I was scared..." She gulped and small tears began to gather in her big eyes. "I tried to call for you Ada! But you did not come..." Her voice was full of fear and her eyes widened remembering the terror of her nightmare.

"Hush, my little Undómiel." Elrond said, almost sternly but his voice full of security and comfort. He held her closer. "Never fear, dear one...I am here."

He kissed her forehead, and began to rock his sweet child gently as she gulped and fought to stop crying. His heart twisted at hearing her so desperately trying to be brave. "It is all right to cry, Arwen," he said softly, reassuring her.

"Now," he said, and shifted her slightly, "are you ready to go back to bed?" Arwen stiffened, and shrunk back against Elrond, the memory that had momentarily slipped back into the back of her mind surging forward again. Elrond hugged her tightly, feeling her fear, and then added, "Or would you rather stay here with me for a little while longer?"

"Stay with with you," Arwen mumbled, latching onto her Ada's arm again.

"Very well," Elrond agreed. "But I do need to keep working." Arwen nodded, and allowed her father to situate her so that she was sitting on his lap, leaning against his chest with his left arm wrapped snugly around her, keeping her safe. His right hand, however, was left free to write...

Arwen watched her father write for a little while, enjoying simply snuggling with him, and observing how the shadows danced across the paper, and how the thick lines of ink flowed smoothly out from beneath the tip of his quill. She felt safe, snuggled up against her Ada, and in that moment, she knew that nothing could ever harm her. And she felt peace wash over her.

Elrond stopped a moment, and looked down as his sleepy child. "Arwen?" He said as he shifted in his seat to make them both more comfortable and continued... "You do realize that it was just a dream, dont you penneth? You do know there is not a single thing that would keep me from you, if you ever feel scared or need me." Elronds face grew saddened at the thought of his child doubting this. Arwen, sitting herself up more and preparing herself to talk looked up into her Ada's eyes..."Even if a orc came to get me?" Elrond almost laughed, but kept his gesture. "Even if all the orcs in Middle Earth came at once, penneth" He kissed her fat little cheek and took a moment to smell her neck. Although Arwen had just turned 2, she still had a baby smell about her.

When her Adar finished kissing her she got comfortable again in his embrace, never having felt safer. She loved her Ada more than anything else, besides her brothers...and at that moment she never wanted to leave him.

"Dartha Nanin penneth" He said softly, "Dartha Nanin"... and with that he saw her eyes lose the battle to stay open, as she drifted off once more into the land of dreams, knowing always her Ada loved her.


End file.
